Game
by Aikido Kasshin Ryu
Summary: Carla Radames is nothing more than a contract spy with the objective to "borrow" some blueprints from the US military. Of course, it only seemed easy until she realized she had a few vendettas with her name on them. Now she has to complete her missions while stomping out the grudge matches along the way. AU.


**Game**

**Chapter I**

Lightly dragging a lint roller along the sleeve of her blue dress, she extended her fingers and admired her finely polished nails. With the gentle sensation of the chilly, evening wind of her face, she adjusted her lengthy red scarf and lifted it to her chin. If one were to see her now, they'd think she was preparing for a ball, until they'd find the pistol gleaming under the moonlight within her leather grasp.

Carla Radames fixed her gloves with two light tugs down her wrists before leaping down into the alleyway from the rooftop. She quickly dashed for the dumpster and crouched down as a soldier stood guard under the door light. Her Picador compared to his rifle made it evident that a heads-on approach was foolish and suicidal, but it was fitting for Carla to settle matters in "a passive-aggressive manner".

Tightening the silencer on her pistol, she extended half of her body out of hiding and positioned her gun at the man's head. She didn't hesitate to slowly squeeze the trigger and watched the soldier slumped forward to the concrete. Carla dashed for the corpse and snatched the yellow key card from its belt. With a insert of the item into the thin slot, Carla was granted access and immediately let herself in.

A barren hallway was the only thing in sight to greet her, which would have been delightful if it weren't for the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. Before the hanging machinery rotated towards Carla, the intruder quickly raised her weapon and planted a bullet into the lense before she was spotted.

Lowering to one knee, she pressed her body against the wall and held her breath. Footsteps were approaching from around the corner of the next hallway, and two separate male voices broke the silence. _How pleasant. _She rolled her eyes and raised her gun once again. The first body that stepped into her vision earned themselves a headshot, and the sound of the collapsing corpse was followed by a frightening yelp.

Carla didn't waste a second. She sprinted for the next hallway, and with the second soldier in her sight she planted a fresh wound into his face. _  
_

"You call this "top security"?" She muttered to herself as she searched the corpses. Nothing significant was discovered on their bodies, and oddly they didn't possess a key card like the previous soldier. Carla found this detail to be completely unimportant and proceed to the door ahead of her.

With another insertion of the key card, the door open. Computers and other types of machinery filled the room, as several stations faced the three large screens on the wall. _Must be mission control. This room shouldn't be empty. _Carla was becoming skeptical, and hurried to the exit. This one opened on its own.

A figure lunged at her with a knife in hand, forcing Carla to leap back as her pistol flew out of her grasp. "Shit!" She leaned back as the blade was just inches from her throat, and performed a cartwheel to achieve breathing room while retrieving her weapon mid-handstand. Her adversary dove for her again, only to fall flat on his face but managed to grab onto Carla's ankle.

The intruder jerked her body in the opposite direction to break free, but to no success. Time was wasting and eventually the ruckus would attract more soldiers to the scene. With no other option left, Carla raised her free leg and brought down the stilletto on her boot on the man's eye, driving her heel into the socket. He ceased in movements after a few squirming motions.

Carla drew her heel out of the corpse and quickly made her exit. Running through several hallways, she found herself at a pair of large, double doors. _This is it. _Using the key card one more time, after a few beeping sounds the doors opened. A massive, circular vault within the wide chamber became magnetic to her sight as Carla waltzed towards it. _So this is where they're hiding. _She inserted the key card into the indicator, and the flashing-red sensor above the locked exhibited denied access.

"Don't move!" A youthful male voice commanded the spy, and Carla refused his order to turn around and face him. A handsome, young man accompanied with several armed soldiers behind him stood before the woman, with their infrared lasers aimed at her chest.

"Well, if it isn't Chris Redfield's wet nurse." Carla smirked at the young gunman, earning herself a displeased scrowl. "I'm guessing you're not diaper-duty tonight?"

"I said don't move!" The tone of Piers Nevans' voice grew more demanding, making it obvious that any sort of comedic behavior was intolerable. "Drop your weapon, now!" Carla did as she was told with a smile and let the pistol fall from her hand. She watched as the young soldier became uneasy by her nonchalant demeanor.

"Class is in session, boys. Show of hands, how many of you brought your gas masks?" To the ignorance of everyone but Carla, her fallen weapon had emitted a flashing red light on the side of the barrel, and upon explosion a fog concealed the surroundings. Coughing and hacking followed the blast, and soon bodies started to drop.

Carla threw on her mask and dashed towards Piers, who concealed his nostrils with his scarf. Unfortunately, it left him with one less arm to protect himself from the kick Carla threw at his groin, and he crumbled to the floor. Carla swiped the red key card from his belt as well as the rifle next to him and rushed back to the vault. After a quick insertion, the circular door slowly rolled open, revealing the items inside. Stepping inside, Carla noticed a steel briefcase lying on a case, and broke into another sprint.

"She's in there!" A male voice cried out, and the combination of sirens and the vault alarm going off rung in Carla's ears. She aimed the rifle for the sun roof above her and fired a few bullets before immediately shielding herself from the raining shards of glass. She tossed the large semi-automatic aside and replaced it with the briefcase. Hearing footsteps coming her way, she aimed her grappling hook above and pulled the trigger. With another squeeze, she pulled herself up to the ceiling and made her escape.

After leaping from one rooftop to another, Carla came to a halt. She removed the gas mask from her face and threw it away, no longer finding it necessary. A beeping sound rang in her ear and she pressed onto the communicator hidden under her hair.

_"Did you retrieve the data?" _A voice questioned Carla as she dialed a code into the keypad of the briefcase. Opening it, she found a screen and keyboard, the item itself reminding her of a laptop.

"Of course. As you said, retrieving the blueprints of the future US military technological projects was a piece of cake." Carla confirmed her success with confidence.

_"Good. Drop off the prints at the meeting point first thing in the morning. With your cooperation, our objective will be completed." _The command was terse and ended with a beep. Carla sighed as she shut the briefcase closed and picked it up.

"A woman's job is never done, I suppose." The spy strolled along the roof under the moonlight, satisfied with her accomplished objective.


End file.
